Only Hope
by Lunaa
Summary: A short little story about Meta Knight's thoughts as he watches Kirby sleep. Anime


Just a short little cutsie story about Meta Knight's thoughts concerning Kirby's existance on PopStar. R n' R as always, let me know what you think.

A brisk wind swept through King Dedede's Castle, blowing the curtains and chilling the residents who slept within its stone walls. The chilly night air hung lightly and made everyone snuggle a bit deeper inside their covers. Late autumn had fallen upon Popstar, and winter was just around the corner. Meta Knight stood in Kirby's room, guarding the baby Star Warrior as he slept. Tiff and Tuff had invited Kirby to stay for the night after a long day of play in the castle courtyard. Meta Knight gazed out at the myriad of stars that decorated the dark sky above. He was deep in thought, enjoying the silence that flooded the castle.

"P-puyo…" Kirby sighed dreamily, and Meta Knight turned around to see the little pinky shivering in the cold. The warrior smiled underneath his mask of armor and gently pulled the covers over Kirby a bit more. He laid his eyes to rest on Kirby's small sleeping figure and the smile faded from his face.

"If only you knew what you are meant for, little one," Meta Knight whispered, "If only you knew what was to come." He propped himself up to sit on the edge of Kirby's bed and pulled his cloak more closely around him. When Kirby came to this planet, Meta Knight was ecstatic. He had waited years for another Star Warrior to come; he was sure that he was the only survivor of the fierce battles with Nightmare's minions. When the Kirby arrived, he couldn't wait to train the little round infant into a big, strong Star Warrior, but now that he knew the baby's personality he wasn't so sure. Robbing Kirby of his innocence was a crime that Meta Knight was afraid to commit. Unlike himself, Kirby has the chance to experience childhood at its fullest, and Meta Knight would feel responsible for stealing Kirby's peace and joy right out from under his feet. But what choice did he have?

There was no doubt that Nightmare would rejuvenate its malevolent forces of evil monsters and attack Dreamland soon now that the Star Warriors had dwindled to a handful. If Kirby wasn't fully trained and able to use his powers skillfully by the time Nightmare decided to attack, Dreamland was doomed. Meta Knight sighed; Kirby was the future for the universe and he can't even comprehend how important he is. If anything happened to Kirby, there would be no one to stop Nightmare's evil soldiers from taking over. Meta Knight shuddered at the thought. That is why he swore to defend Kirby at all costs.

The warrior closed his eyes; his job as Kirby's guardian was getting more difficult each and every day. He could only hope that Kirby would mature quickly and be able to defend himself more efficiently. Meta Knight's attention turned to the sleeping child who turned over uncomfortably. Kirby's face wasn't peaceful as it should be, his countenance was mangled in fear and frustration.

"A nightmare, perhaps…" Meta Knight thought as he sat motionlessly at the foot of the bed. He frowned a bit as he imagined Kirby's dim future as a warrior, what a tragedy it would be to see a creature so kind natured forced to fight. Undoubtedly Kirby would still be young when Nightmare decided to attack; it would take over 300 hundred years for him to mature fully. He could only pray that Kirby would be able to save Dreamland; if Kirby were to die in the process, all would be lost. Meta Knight's eyes widened a bit as he realized how much he cared for Kirby. He hadn't really explored his feelings toward the little guy, but now he was beginning to see that he felt like a father to Kirby.

Kirby didn't warm up to Meta Knight much because they rarely interacted, but he couldn't help feeling responsible for the pink puff's life. Being a father was nothing Meta Knight had ever expected to be for his duties were his first priority, but he always thought the feeling would be nice. The Knight smiled, now he had what he wanted: he could abide by his duties while still being a father figure. Sudden movement from Kirby startled him. Kirby sat up straight abruptly, his fearful cry filling the room. He was breathing heavily; terrified of the scary dream that still lingered in is memory. The yellow gaze from Meta Knight's eyes frightened Kirby further and the tiny soldier hid underneath the blankets for safety. Meta Knight debated if he should comfort Kirby or not, talking softly was not his style, showing weakness was never an option until now. Besides, how would Kirby ever grow strong if he couldn't get over childish fears without help?

He felt compelled to show his father-like affection to the infant but something held him back. Would it alter the way Kirby thought of him? Maybe if he showed Kirby his feelings, the little guy wouldn't find their interactions awkward. But what if someone saw him showing his softer side? Could he risk his reputation as a stoic and strong warrior? As he watched Kirby's shaking figure hiding under the blankets, Meta Knight decided that he didn't care what anyone else thought. Showing Kirby that Meta Knight was a source of comfort and protection was his top priority now. He reached out a gloved hand and placed it gently on Kirby's hidden back.

"There, there, do not be afraid," Meta Knight said softly, the kind words sounding so strange to say. He had never done anything like this before; it was unfamiliar and awkward, but wonderful at the same time. For the first time, he was openly sympathizing, showing that he really did care even though it didn't seem like it sometimes. Kirby's figure stiffened at the sudden touch, then relaxed again as he recognized his friend's voice. The pink puff slowly emerged from the covers, his big blue eyes meeting Meta Knight's yellow gaze.

"Puyo! Puyo!" Kirby exclaimed, trying to explain to his armored friend what his nightmare was like with baby-like babbles and hand gestures. Meta Knight rubbed Kirby's head with the palm of his hand. Kirby quieted and closed his eyes, the comforting rub felt so good. It was so nice to have a friend right there to help him feel safe. Kirby moved closer to Meta Knight and wrapped his pudgy little arms as far as they would go around Meta Knight's round body. This action surprised the knight, but he decided that he liked it and returned Kirby's gesture by wrapping his arm around Kirby. The little one mumbled sounds of appreciation and dreary happiness into his friend's side as he fell asleep.

Meta Knight smiled. So this was what it was like. He felt like he could stay there forever.

"I promise to protect you for as long as I live…" he said quietly, "Oh, I promise, I promise. Goodnight, little hero. Sleep well, for the future holds many challenges for you. And if I am ever to die before you, I hope that I will live on in you." And with that, Meta Knight drifted off to sleep. Nothing could ever stop him from defending this child, nothing.

R+R!


End file.
